Waiting For Superman OneShot
by basicallynoodles
Summary: It's the year 2100, and the troops are being sent home from the war. Everyone has their own special person coming home. Even Ingrid. Or so it seems. OneShot. Depends how you look if it's platonic or not. PleaseR


Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula or it's characters. Only the storyline is mine.

Rated T for a curse word.

* * *

"They're coming home tomorrow!" Vlad exclaimed to Ingrid. "Can you believe that it's been two years?!"

"Yes. I can." Ingrid said flatly.

Vlad nudged Ingrid. "Come on! You _have_ to be at least a bit happy!"

"Why? So what I've been worried about for the past year and a half can be confirmed?"

"You can't honestly think that! He could have, you know, just not had time to contact you."

Ingrid sighed. "I just hope you're right little brother." She said with a sad tone.

"Oh do cheer up Ingrid!" Their dad chimed in. "You have got to stop sulking about that leather-loving buffoon! This is a joyous occasion!"

"You don't understand! Either of you!" Ingrid huffed and left the room, making her way to her coffin room. She sat in her coffin and pulled out the letters she hid in the drawers beside her door. Re-reading them for the fiftieth time she smiled sadly. "Please don't be dead." She wished softly.

* * *

_There were vampires everywhere she could see. None of the vampires were him. She walked up to the counter and asked for the millionth time."Has Malik checked in yet?"_

_She got the same response as before."Not yet mistress Ingrid. Sorry."_

_She smiled and closed her eyes sighing. "Thanks." She walked to the bar and ordered another pint of blood. As the night progressed on there was still no sign of him, and Ingrid presumed the worst. She stood up and walked out of the room. Just when she was about to leave she felt a tap on her shoulder. Shooting around she bared her fangs to see Malik. Her face lit up and she wrapped her arms around him, being spun around. Being placed back on the ground she looked up her eyes glistening with happy tears. "I thought you'd..." her voice trailed off._

_"Been staked?" He scoffed. "Thought you knew me better than that, Ingrid. I am the great Malik Vaccaria! Not even argentillium could kill me!" Malik joked. Ingrid gave him a light, playful punch on the arm. To her horror he evaporated into dust and landed at her feet._

Ingrid woke and sat bolt upright. Scrunching her eyelids together, she muttered. "Why did I let some imbecile invade my thoughts and emotions for the past two years and a half?" Sighing, she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, staying there for a while. After, she picked up the letters that she had left on her coffin side table and put them away, glancing out of the window. It was evening. Standing up, she got changed and made her way downstairs, bumping into Vlad."I was just coming up to tell you!" He exclaimed. "They're announcing the survivors!" Ingrid rolled her eyes, but sped outside.

"Arron Titch.

Rys Unage.

Benedict Ubaldo.

Malik Vaccaria.

Jim-..." The announcers voice trailed off. Malik was okay. He was fine. He didn't die. She was going to see him for the first time in two years. She zoomed to her coffin room to get ready for the arrival.

* * *

Ingrid stood on the corner with Vlad, he told her: "It's better to be near the end. Everyone wants to see them first, so no-ones going to be down here." He was right. There was a trail of vampires leading from the crowd down to where they were standing, but aside from that they were all huddled together at the dock. Looking up the road, Ingrid saw the army getting off the boat, with cheering closely following. They all fanned out, each going to the people waiting for them. Some walked down the path, and Ingrid could see from the corner of her eye a couple hugging each other muttering I love yous. She started to get a fluttering feeling in her stomach. Someone approached Vlad and they exchanged smiles and hugged. They walked down the path until Vlad made a stop hand gesture and sped to Ingrid.

"It'll be alright. I'm going to go spend some time with Arron." And sped back to the man waiting on the path. Ingrid sadly smiled and sat on the curb, resting her chin on her palm. A small elderly woman approached her.

"Are you okay?" she asked her.

"Yeah."

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry but-"

Ingrid cut her off. "He's still coming, he's just running a little bit late." The elderly woman smiled softly and carried on walking. Ingrid huffed. "It shouldn't end like this. He should be here." She muttered. She waited on the curb for the next hour, receiving a few looks at which Ingrid hissed. She stood up, wrapped her cape around herself, wiped a few tears and zoomed home.

* * *

When Ingrid arrived home she could hear muffled talking and music coming from the basement. "Bats. I forgot about the celebratory party." She walked through the door and made her way upstairs."Hey!" She heard Vlad shout. Ingrid gritted her teeth and stopped. "Hey! Aren't you coming down?" Vlad said from beside her. "Where's..." His voice trailed off. When he saw her tear-stained face. "Oh. I'm sorry Ingrid." He placed a comforting arm on Ingrid, which she shrugged off."I don't need your sympathy. I'm coming to the party. Let me get changed." Ingrid sped off.

* * *

"Dammit!" He almost screamed when he saw the boat leaving the dock. He was late. "The one bloody time I get beat up is the time when the boat leaves. Fan-bloody-tastic!" He cursed, punching the air. He could see all the guards walking away from the dock. Malik threw himself on the ground and sat. He kept punching the path cursing himself. "How could I be so stupid?! I should have just staked him! I'm a trained assassin! It would have been in defense!" He gave one last punch. "Now I won't see Ingrid." He whispered. Then, the realization hit him. "Ingrid! Oh shit." He shouted. "Shitshitshitshitshit." He stood up and turned into a bat, and sped to England. "Why didn't I think of this before?" He asked himself.

* * *

Ingrid had gotten changed and well, had a few pints. The whole room was full of giddy and drunk vampires.

"Drinking and vampires, not a good mix." Vlad muttered to Ingrid who in response shrugged her shoulders and shouted over the music:

"At least nobody is sad anymore!" She hiccuped then laughed. "I don't even remember why I'm here!"

Vlad rolled his eyes. He had thought that Ingrid would have been more responsible, considering she's a member of the VHC. He glanced to the other members, maybe she _was_ being responsible. Everyone else was falling over themselves.

"Anyway, stop being such a boring bat!" Ingrid hiccuped again. "Come on! Have a drink!" She exclaimed pushing one to Vlad.

"No. I don't drink. Remember?"

Ingrid shrugged and stood up, wavering a bit."Suit yourself." She downed the last of her pint and drifted into the crowd, and Vlad rolled his eyes again.

"At least she's having fun." He whispered to himself.

The party progressed as the same, Vlad sitting at the side, a few vampires trying to chat him up, which each time Vlad told them he was in a relationship, which he was, but if a member of the high council saw they'd have the vampire staked on the spot. Ingrid dancing with strangers, which were all so drunk they didn't care, and Ingrid was so drunk she didn't care either.

But near the end of the night, when all the vampires had left, except Arron, Ingrid broke down."He's dead isn't he?"

Vlad bit his lip and looked at Arron for help."Uh, no his name _did_ get called out didn't it?" Arron said.

"Well yeah." Ingrid sniffed. "But he never turned up and-"

"He's probably on a boat right now!" Arron interrupted. "Coming here to see you! He's probably thinking of you right now, and how much he can't wait to see you! You gotta do the same! Think of him, wait for him! He's got to come! Can't leave a beautiful woman like you waiting too long!" Calling Ingrid "beautiful" received a punch from Vlad. "What? I can still appreciate a good l-" Vlad punched him again. "Sorry"

Ingrid just smiled. "You know what? You're right. I was working myself up over nothing. Thanks Arron." She stood up, straightened her dress and sped up to her coffin room.

Arron frowned but Vlad smiled. "She's drunk. Emotions everywhere. She won't remember a thing in the morning. She'll just have an annoying headache."

"She always has an annoying headache the day after I'm round." Arron said raising his eyebrows. Vlad punched him playfully, and was thankful he couldn't blush.

* * *

Ingrid was woken up by loud banging on the door and her dad shouting Renfield. She sat up and groaned - her head was pounding. She brought a hand to her forehead, like it was supposed to help. The banging continued. "Stupid breathers." She muttered. She got out of her coffin and sped to the door, seeing Renfield running down the stairs.

"It's okay_ maggot lover_. I have the door." She spat at him. The banging continued. Cursing, she opened the door and began ranting. Her rant was cut off when she saw who it was. Malik. She smiled the biggest smile she had ever done and wrapped her arms around him, not worried about her tears falling onto his leather jacket."I'd thought you'd died!" She mockingly scorned. "You should have wrote! God I hate you!" She couldn't hide the joyful tone.

"I'm so sorry Ingrid. Now, can we go inside? I'm kind of burning." Ingrid pulled away and pulled Maliki inside, closing the door.

"Sorry about my hair. I just got up." She whispered feeling foolish.

"You always do come out with the randomest things." Malik muttered, smiling.

* * *

A/N: yeah.. I kinda got the idea from daughtry's "waiting for superman" song. Yeah. Please r&r ^_^


End file.
